


Drawing

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - LKU, Alternate Universe - Live Kennedy Universe, Fluff, Hornblower AU - LKU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie's feeling a bit artistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of the Crumpeteers and to any author T has ever recommended to me, for providing lovely inspiration. Huge thanks to Widget for reassurance above and beyond the call, and for beta reading duties when we were both entirely too busy. Any lingering errors are completely mine. And dedicated to T...

"Archie?" Horatio's voice was sleepy, and a bit muffled.

"Mm?"

"Archie, what are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Drawing?" Horatio sounded only slightly less groggy.

"Yes, with a dulled quill."

"You're drawing."

"Mm hmm."

Horatio made to roll over, to see for himself what his mischievous shipmate was up to in the pale dawn hours, but a firm elbow pressed into the small of his back prevented motion.

"Oh, do stop squirming, Horatio. I'm nearly finished."

Horatio slumped back into his pillow. "Archie, have you any idea what time it is? Why are you awake at this hour?"

Archie let out a quick breath, not quite a chuckle. "Well, I guess I still have energy left over from last night, though not for lack of trying. I woke up and you'd kicked the sheet off and I got to thinking about what you'd said."

Horatio wasn't quite awake enough for banter. He sighed. "What I said?"

"Uh huh." Horatio could practically hear his friend press his lips together in concentration as he paused. "Mm. Yes, that's it. Done now. Don't move quite yet, or you'll smudge it." The elbow left his back, and the comfortable weight of his shipmate left the bed.

"Archie, that had better not be permanent, whatever it is. We go back to the ship in three days." He paused, waiting somewhat impatiently for an answer. He could hear the sounds of tidying up behind him, and then Archie's weight was back next to him.

"Oh, I know, Horatio. It's just that odd fine-ground tea left over from yesterday. The stain of it should fade quickly enough. Plus it'll be covered by your clothing."

Horatio sighed, then craned his neck to try to look over his own shoulder. "Archie, what did I say to prompt this?"

Archie smiled. "Well, you said that I put my devotion to my friends right out where everyone can see it, and that I do the same at cards, but that your tells aren't out where they would show."

"Archie! What have you written just above my arse?" Horatio glared.

"It's not just above your arse! It's... well... maybe it is. It started just behind your heart, but... it kind of... grew. It's not my fault you were sleeping so soundly!" Archie glanced away, pausing briefly, then his eyes met Horatio's, softening from pure mischief to what could only be bashfulness. "Well, there's the rose for England, and crossed pistols for honour and valour, well, sort of anyway. They got a bit out of proportion... and an anchor for the Navy, and then the banners of the Indefatigable, with laurel..." His voice dropped further. "...with laurel twined down around a thistle."

Horatio's annoyance could not stand against the bit of a blush taking over his friend's features. He tried to smother the laugh which was building, and almost succeeded. "You've drawn the objects of my devotion behind my heart?"

Archie glanced back at him, then his gaze skittered away again. "That was the idea."

Horatio couldn't help it; the laugh escaped. "And you've ended up drawing bits of the Kennedy heraldry above my rump like a brand."

Archie had the grace to look shocked. "No! That's not what I... you just looked so... and I just... oh, never mind..."

Horatio kept laughing, though Archie was turning away, rosy blush creeping to his cheeks. "Archie." He had to try again, to make sure Archie was looking back into his eyes. "Archie, that's fine. As long as I won't have to explain it to anyone three days from now."

Archie's gaze lowered, one shoulder rising in a shrug, and his voice was still low. "Of course."

"Archie..." Horatio turned just enough for his hand to reach out, catching one muscled arm and bringing him closer, closer, to flop down sideways next to him on the pillows. "Look here, Archie." He paused for breath. "I'm yours as long as you're mine, you know, no matter what any marks or tells do or do not show."

Archie's blush began to fade as he smiled gently, but Horatio chuckled again. "Whatever possessed you, Archie? Tea?"

"We used a concentrate of it as a dye at the theaters, and some variants stain skin nicely, nearly like paint, but not for very long. And that tea we bought yesterday afternoon was right here, and nearly dark enough already so it didn't need much heating to concentrate, and your back was just... in the morning light... your skin seemed so like fine porcelain... and I couldn't sleep..."

"Couldn't sleep? You're not ready for another go this early?"

Archie's smile finally returned full force. "With you, Horatio, I'm always ready for another go."

Horatio grinned back, hoisting himself up to find the chamberpot. "I'll be right back. But I don't want to smudge my... branding..." Eyebrows rose meaningfully.

"Horatio!"

"...so obviously, mine isn't the back that's going to be ground into the bedclothes this time." Horatio's grin turned a bit predatory, his head tilted playfully, and smoldering warmth suddenly flared.

"Oh." Archie squirmed endearingly against the pillows. "Mmmm. Horatio..."

Horatio spoke from entirely too far across the room. "Now that I think on it, perhaps I'll have to test my artistic talents. There is a bit more of that tea left, isn't there? Where'd you put that old quill?"

"Horatio!"

Horatio located the small cup and quill where Archie had set them aside, and twirled the quill between his fingertips experimentally, turning back toward the bed. "Oh, that's right, you're ticklish... but I do need to get even for you sneaking upon me while I slept... perhaps you'll just have to grasp the headboard." He paused, letting that intriguing idea steep for a bit before continuing. "And if you make me smudge a work in progress..."

Archie whimpered, and Horatio pounced back onto the bed, grinning.


End file.
